1. Field
One embodiment of the present invention relates to a controller, an information processing apparatus and a supply voltage control method for supplying a plurality of drive voltages to a semiconductor module.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the semiconductor process on the order of 65 nm, the read/write performance and the stability of the memory array unit cannot be guaranteed at the operating voltage of the logic units lower than 1V (the operating voltage is further reduced with the progress of miniaturization of the process to 45 nm or 32 nm). In view of this, the design to isolate the power supply of the memory array unit from the power supply of the logic units has begun to be introduced in order to supply a voltage (higher than in the logic units) for stable operation of the memory array unit with the aim of improving the characteristics of the memory array unit without increasing the power consumption of the logic units (Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2005-268768).
With the increase in the difference between the drive voltage of the memory array unit and the drive voltage of the logic units, however, the communication between the memory array unit and the logic units is liable to be destabilized.